


Frustration

by not_triangular



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_triangular/pseuds/not_triangular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey comes to visit Jade at college. It's confusing and frustrating for Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, mildly edited.
> 
> Don't own, didn't happen.

Jade bit his tongue, hard. A twinge of pain zapped through him, but did nothing to ground him, or stop his head from spinning. He couldn't feel his body any more, was no longer aware of his arms as they were pushed and pulled like those of a rag doll, jostled from side to side by the mosh pit surrounding him.

There was only one face he could focus on in the crowd. The band may as well not have been there any more for all he cared. The show had been going for half an hour already and it hadn't once occurred to Jade that Davey might actually make the two and a half-odd hours drive to come to this until he actually fucking showed up. People didn't do things like that, not on a vague invitation issued months ago.

Something had happened since the last time Jade had visited Ukiah. Davey had grown about an inch, but that wasn't it. Davey's clothes fitted him now, but that wasn't it either. Davey had gotten a lot better at holding himself in a mosh pit, but it wasn't that.

Davey had fought his way through the crowd to get to Jade, at once point taking an accidental fist to the side of the head. He didn't seem to give a fuck. He greeted Jade as cool as anything, a "hey man" neither of them could hear above the music, completely un-selfconscious about the fact he had just come all the way here by himself for no apparent reason but to see Jade (the band was very mediocre). Jade realised exactly what it was that had happened since the last time he had seen Davey: now, suddenly, Davey had the ability to give Jade a hard-on just by looking at him.

Later, in the grotto-like quiet of Jade's dorm room ("It doesn't normally smell like this... Dave. Stop. Don't eat that. It's more a piece of furniture than pizza now.") they talked about bands, about music they listened to now. Davey updated Jade on the people they'd gone to high school with - who had dropped out, who planned to go to college, who had been caught fucking around out the back of a department store.

Jade thought about asking Davey why he had driven all this way on a weeknight to see a concert that he knew he didn't care about attending. But the incredibly mind-numbing pressure in his jeans every time he looked at Davey, let alone thought about Davey _wanting to see him_ , was enough to render him tongue-tied. For his part, Davey made no mention of it.

It was three in the morning by the time they finally settled to sleep, Davey on the floor, Jade agitated in his bed. He waited for what felt like hours until Davey's breathing slowed down to what sounded reasonably like sleep, then crept as quietly as he could to the bathroom.

For the longest time, Jade simply stood there, staring at the floor. The room had the strange ghost-like feel of too late in the morning, and it occurred to him that he had class in five hours. He peeled off his clothes as quickly as he could and stood under the shower, shivering even as the sting of hot water turned his skin pink. Head tilted back against the tiles, legs already beginning to shake, Jade held his throbbing cock and began to stroke back and forth, his grip tight. Davey's hands were rough but not callused like his; the palms were always scraped from skateboarding, sticking a hand out to prevent face-contact with the road. Jade stared at his freckled hand moving up and down on his shaft and imagined it was Davey's smaller one, tried to imagine Davey making the sounds he was trying not to make now.

His thoughts became increasingly disjointed, mental images sticking and blurring and smashing into each other in his mind, his body beginning to convulse already ("Like a teenager, five minutes is all it takes," he imagined someone saying derisively), but he couldn't help it because the one thing he couldn't get out of his mind, over and over again, was _Davey came here to see me_.

A groan escaped his lips as he came, shuddering and heaving a sigh of relief as the water beat down on his forehead.

Still clammy from the shower and flushed with arousal, Jade staggered back to his bed, doing his best not to trip over Davey. Sleep took him quickly, the images rolling through his head and solidifying into one enormous blur that didn't sound or taste or smell like anything specific, anything he could name, but felt exactly like Davey.


End file.
